


A piece of calm

by LimosNesia



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Drifter is scared, Drug Use, Drunken Confessions, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Shin is an idiot, Undefined Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimosNesia/pseuds/LimosNesia
Summary: Just some Drifter and Shin ficlets i need to get out of my system.
Relationships: The Drifter/Shin Malphur
Kudos: 14





	1. Weed's on helluva drug

Shin was a tough person to read, but Drifter liked to think he was getting the hang of it. That was until Shin sauntered into his usual tower spot with a dumb look on his face.

The hunter had forgone a helmet letting Drifter see a weird calm smile and his half-lidded eyes. He seemed - relaxed. It didn't fit Shin at all.

"You uh, you alright there, hotshot?" Drifter asked, putting aside a gun he had been tinkering with.

"Yeah, I'm good." Shin said with an ease to him, the hunter awkwardly leaned against the railing, missing the bar two times "I'm real good." He rumbled.

A somewhat evil smile spread in the hunter’s face, it was causing alarms to go off in Drifters head. He was about to back off right before a stray gust of wind brought an unusual aroma to his attention.

"Are you…?" He stammered, perplexed by what he was sensing off the other "Are you high, Shin?"

Shins smile grew "What if I am?" He asked cheekily.

Drifter paused for a moment. Was Shin Malphur, the man with the golden gun, swaying over his railing high as fuck? Was that really what was happening?

“I have… many questions…” Drifter mumbled under his breath.

Shin on his own was already not the most predictable type, what was he like when he was inebriated? Now, Drifter had seen a drunk Shin a couple of times, but that Shin had a mean spark in his eyes and a libido that was only matched by his drunken bravado. 

This Malphur wasn’t hurriedly trying to get Drifter out of his clothes, nor was he trying to start a fight, he was just slouching against the railing with eyes that didn’t seem to focus on anything in particular, almost as if he was in a world of his own.

The overwhelming questions in his head got the best of Drifter, he had to get to the bottom of the nature of things.

“First off, how are you high, where did you get it?” He asked, tilting his head to the side and raising a questioning eyebrow.

Shin hummed happily “I’ve got a stash… marihuana stash.”

Drifter was only a little upset that Shin hadn’t found some otherworldly drug to abuse, only because new substances brought new ideas and Drifter wasn’t above getting inebriated.

“Alright, is this a new thing for you ooor-?” Drifter asked.

“Nah, man. I just sometimes like to get high, is all.” Shin explained simply.

Drifter couldn’t figure out if this was useful information or not. All he was worried about was that high Shin was plotting something devious behind those blown eyes.

“So why are you here? I bet there’s better places to be.” Drifter said and leaned against the opposite end of the railing, still carefully eyeing the hunter.

Shin seemed… flustered. His smile remained but it was just a tinge twisted, his eyes narrowed to the side, not looking at anything in particular.

“It’s cuz I sometimes lack the courage to be here.” Shin eventually said, his tone giving away just how difficult it might have been for him to come to terms with that.

Drifter thought about it for a moment. High Shin was starting to show his colors.

Drifter grinned “What? Am I that intimidating?” he chuckled.

Shin seemingly couldn’t help but to chuckle along, it wasn’t possible to tell if it was because he thought the statement was funny or because he was just blazed.

The hunter took a few uneven steps towards the other, Drifter’s alarm bells went off as Shin closed the distance between them. Shin had his hands on either side of Drifter, leaning against the railing, caging the other in. The weird smile persisted on the hunter’s face as he eyed Drifter’s expressions.

“Wouh there, take it easy.” Drifter pressed further into the railing, effortlessly trying to get his personal space back.

“Drifter?” Shin hummed.

Drifter tilted his head a little in response.

“I want to be here,” Shin said and pressed against the other “I want to be here, with you. That’s why I came here, because I usually don’t got the guts to admit it.”

Drifter was taken aback, he wasn’t expecting full on confessions this evening.

He cocked a brow, lips pulled in a grin that tried to be cheeky but ended up uneased “Is that the pot talking, or are you serious?”

Shin pressed the side of his face against Drifter’s chest “A little bit of both.”


	2. Not pleasure not business

It had started out innocently enough – every once in a while Shin had dropped by for a bite. Whilst Drifter wasn’t that keen on sharing his food, he avoided agitating the hunter when it came to these kinds of things.

These occasional times become more frequent, especially during seasonal activities like the Festival of the Lost. Whilst it was unnerving to have Shin Malphur of all people to drop by for dinner, Drifter couldn’t complain about the company. Shin seemingly enjoyed listening to the Drifters many stories, occasionally even telling a story of his own.

It had been the start of the winter season when Shin had started dropping off food items at Drifters place. He was very nonchalant about it, almost as if the food had appeared on its own. And these weren’t just spices and ingredients, once Shin had brought a whole cabal steak with him and just left it on Drifters make shift kitchen counter. Lo and behold he was back the next day looking for a meal.

These instances became more and more frequent to the point where it almost just became a ritual. Shin would bring Drifter food items and Drifter would prepare them. It sure beat having to have to go to the market, saved him some time to work on gambit and guns, but having Shin around this casually was getting under Drifters skin.

Usually when the hunter showed up it was to get the sense fucked out of him or to make a deal. These evening hangouts didn’t fall under strictly pleasure nor business, even though they sometimes ended between the sheets, more often than not Shin would just thank for the meal and leave on his marry way to do Traveler knows what.

He reminded himself that it’s Shin Malphur he’s dealing with, and that he couldn’t get used to him just being around all the time, there was no telling what was going on in that hunter’s mind.

That’s what Drifter kept telling himself as he prepared the nights meal. Shin had dropped off a sack of potatoes and a chunk of an elixni yesterday, so that’s what he was making. Drifter knew damn well that he was a good cook, he knew what he was doing most of the time. But was dining with Drifter really that much better than just grabbing a bite from the tower? They served good and most importantly normal food there.

Staying true to his habit, Shin showed up not too long after Drifter had pulled the meat out of the oven. Drifter had become attuned to around what time he should leave the transmat open for the hunter. At first, he had struggled against it, after all – what good reason did Shin have to be there, but after a while of the back and forward argument it got old, it would always end the same way – Drifter would decline, Shin wouldn’t leave. Drifter had thought of just right out leaving him locked out, but he had never gone though with it, whether it was because he feared losing a busines partner or because he was just terrified of an agitated Shin Malphur.

When Shin strolled into the area, he was already half out of his armour, a tell which usually indicated he was planning on staying the night over.

“Hey, Drifter!” He greeted casually as he waltzed right on into his usual spot like he owned the place.

Drifter made a noise of acknowledgment “You want extra sauce or not?” he asked whilst preparing the servings for the two of them.

Shin gave an eager affirmative and kicked back on the raggedy couch, stretching out and then eagerly awaiting his share.

Drifter poured a good amount of sauce over the meat and potatoes as per request. He left the dirtied utensils in the sink for future Drifter to clean up.

“You seem to be in a good mood today.” Drifter noted as he handed Shin a plate of food.

The hunter took it eagerly “Yeah, was a good day, Crucible was fun.”

Drifter sat down in a chair with a plate in his lap. He didn’t like it, but he had a preference for Shin when he was in a good mood. He told himself that he shouldn’t care about the wellbeing of the hunter, but Shin’s mood seemed to envelop anything it came in contact with.

“Oh, yeah,” The hunter spoke between bites “I got some more of that Nessus plant life, I was thinking maybe you could use it for something.”

Drifter gave him a look. He couldn’t tell if the other was trying to be around the corner anymore or not.

“I’ve gotta ask,” he spoke calmly but with intrigue “Why is it that you come here, of all places, to eat?”

Shin chewed, looking side to side, seemingly thinking until his mouth was empty “I gotta eat somewhere.”

Drifter cocked a brow “Yeah, but why here?”

The hunter shrugged “Dunno, I just like your food.”

The genuinity made Drifter stop eating for a moment, he was expecting yet another Shin Malphur move known as – lying. But instead, he just got a straight up answer.

“Really?” He asked with a bit of cheek to his tone.

“Mhm.” Shin hummed with his mouth full.

Drifter got that warm feeling in his chest which he was growingly getting more worried about. It was a similar feeling to when someone new to gambit came back with stars in their eyes. The feeling of having his craft enjoyed and appreciated. He told himself that pride wasn’t something he should get too attached to, but seeing Shin eagerly wolf up the food he made daily was doing strange things to him.

Maybe he could indulge in the feeling just a little bit.


	3. 3 games

It had been a good day for Gambit, Drifter was pleased with the days matches, lots of motes and scrap. He was looking forward to an evening of methodically tinkering with guns.

That was until he made his way to his home container and saw a very familiar hunter sprawled out on his bed. It had been a while since he last saw Shin, the bastard had disappeared for a good week or two, letting Drifter rest from the tension he always got when around the hunter. 

Upon closer inspection the hunter was awake, taking up the whole bed with Drifter’s sleeping bag haphazardly thrown over himself. He looked tired but also somewhat peaceful.

Drifter didn’t even bother asking how he had gotten in.

“I see, you’re back.” Drifter said as he sat down in his chair and rolled over to his tinkering table.

Shin lazily looked over at the other and hummed in agreement.

“Wanna tell me where you were?” Drifter asked leaning back in the chair and taking a good look over Shin.

He was wearing the bare minimum of his armour, probably because it wouldn’t be that comfortable to sleep in. His eyes were clouded with tiredness, telling a story that Drifter had a morbid curiosity over. He knew well that it took a lot to tire Shin out, so whatever the hunter was doing had to be taxing.

“No.” Shin said in response “You need to get a better bed.”

Drifter chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest, he wasn’t expecting Shin to open up about his side jobs, but he had to ask anyway “It does the job just fine for me.”

Shin gave him an annoyed look “It doesn’t for me.”

Drifter sighed and shook his head “There’s so much wrong with what you just said.”

The hunter frowned in response “At least get a blanket.”

“Why? So that Shin Malphur could snuggle up to me every once in a while?” Drifter teased with a grin on his face.

Shin smacked him with a pillow making Drifter chuckle again. In retaliation he snatched the pillow from the other and returned the favour.

“You’re in a good mood.” Shin noted from underneath the pillow.

Drifter wheeled around to face his workstation “What makes you say that?”

The hunter repositioned the pillow and pulled the sleeping bag over his shoulders “You don’t got that stupid look on your face, you know the one you always get when I show up.”

“Yeah? Well, I had a good day,” Drifter said and started rummaging though his stuff, trying to find what to start working on first “Takes a bit more than a punk taking up my whole bed to make me upset these days.”

“Wow, what happened whilst I was away?” Shin asked jokingly.

Now that Drifter thought about it, he really didn’t mind Shin showing up. Maybe he was getting used to the hunter’s presence, not that he would ever verbalise such blasphemy.

Shin was, for all intents and purposes, useful. He was resourceful and he somewhat knew how to get things done, not to mention he made for a damn mean invader in Gambit.

“Say, you wouldn’t want to sign up for the docket tomorrow?” Drifter asked and peeked at the hunter over his shoulder.

Shin yawned and grinned “I think you’ll be in too good of a mood then.”

“Punk.” Drifter returned to tinkering with his stuff.

After a few minutes of Drifter messing with gear Shin finally spoke up “Tell you what, I’ll sign up for the docket if you come to bed right now.”

Drifter made an exaggerated sigh and swivelled around to face the hunter again.

“What an alluring offer, you get what you want, and I don’t get any work done.” He said half-jokingly.

Shin scooted closer to the wall and pat the bed beside him “You had a whole two weeks of getting work done.”

Drifter thought about it for a moment, he really didn’t want to admit that it really was a tempting offer.

“Two games.” He bargained.

“Three and you have to get a blanket.” Shin fired back.

The other squinted, weighing the offer.

“Deal.”


End file.
